Champion of Wisdom Remastered
by SoapLess
Summary: Perseus Jackson is 5 years old and is roaming the streets of Manhattan after his mother is killed. One day, he is greeted by a tall, black haired, grey eyed woman. "Hello," Percy greeted. "Hello Perseus," the woman smiled kindly. "I am Athena." T for Profanity, and graphic scenes. Percy/Zoe/Thalia Love Triangle! Punk! Percy Updated Every Weekend/ REMASTERED EDITION
1. Chapter I

**Yeah... here we go again. First chapter of...The Champion of Wisdom-Remastered Edition. The title probs won't fit so I'll just have to abbreviate it somehow. Anyways, lets go.**

Okay, lets get something clear right now. I don't like you. Not one bit. It's nothing personal, I just don't like people very much. Call me antisocial I guess. But at the same time, it seems I feel some sort of connection to you. So sit down, grab your popcorn, drink some Nesquik, cause were gonna have a while till this one's over.

Let's start a long, long time ago, when a baby was born. This was not an ordinary baby, oh no. This baby had the most unique features that you would not find on an ordinary child.

This baby had raven black hair, naturally tanner skin than an ordinary newborn, and the most peculiar eyes. These eyes were the color of the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. A beautiful shade of green, that would make you want to stare into them for hours.

That baby was named Perseus Jackson. AKA me.

Since this is going so well, I'll continue in this 3rd person sort of thing. Just keep in mind this young man is me.

When that child was born, he was given the powers to breathe, and see and hear clearly underwater. He was also able to talk to aquatic animals and horses. Of course he found these things strange, and whenever he confronted his mother about this she would always say it was his imagination.

_He'll learn soon enough._ She always thought.

Life was perfect, but unfortunately the Three Bitches couldn't allow that to roll.

The first monster attacked on a sunny afternoon in Central Park. A five year old Percy was playing in the grass next to a small pond, talking to the small guppies.

Everything was going fine until, _Master! Behind you!_

Young Percy turned around to be greeted with a 10 foot python, with venom dripping from its fangs.

Sally Jackson heard her son release a loud scream, and hurried to where he was. She was shocked when she saw her son holding a dead snake by its throat, before it exploded into dust.

His father had warned her of this, but she never thought much of it. But now, it was a problem.

One day, she returned from work with a large, fat, bald man who radiated a horrid scent. _Gabe_ was the name. It didn't affect young Percy at all, he was gonna be the father figure he never had.

Well, that didn't last very long.

After a few months of acting like a responsible adult and father, a switch in his mind turned to asshole mode.

He stopped working, became an alcoholic, and was not a very nice man to the people living with him. Not at all.

_Gabe _didn't stop there, when his mother was at work, he would abuse Percy. He would beat him whenever he was drunk, which was basically all the time. But the worst was true tool of torture. The Paintbrush

The Paintbrush was what _Gabe _called his long pocket knife that he used to cut Percy with. He said that Percy's body was his painting easel, and he added "a work of art" every single day.

There were dozens, maybe hundreds of scars on the young boy's abdomen. Percy was pretty good at hiding the scars, and he had to. Because if he didn't, his stepfather said he would do something very, very bad to his mother.

One day, Percy really seemed to get under his skin. He caught Percy the moment he tried to sneak past him. _Gabe _grabbed the young boy and sat him on the couch. "Let's see little boy. What shall I add to my masterpiece today?"

Percy whimpered, which was awarded a slap to the face. "Don't be a little prick. Just for that, you get a little mark on that perfect face of yours." With that, he dragged the rough, rusty knife along the young boy's face.

The pain seemed to go on forever, but it really only took about 30 seconds for the demon of a man to leave a bloody cut from the top of Percy's right eyebrow, down to the right of his upper lip. _Gabe_ threw Percy to the ground, leaving the physically and emotionally scarred boy to crawl to the bathroom.

Percy rose to find a teary, bloody version of his own face. He turned the sink on, and splashed it on his face, making the cut go away only to leave a white, jagged line.

He hid in the bathroom until he heard his mother scream. He rushed out the bathroom to see his mother on the floor, with a bloody nose. She looked at her son and gasped in shock. _Gabe _noticed this, and immediately kicked her in the gut.

What happened next was so gruesome and inhumane it would literally make me break down in sobs if I described it to you. So I'll make it short.

He raped her, made him watch, stab her in the throat, then just left.

Percy just couldn't cry anymore, all the fluids had run out of his body. He just laid next to his deceased mother and wheezed. The young orphan laid there for however long, and decided that he could not stay there. His mother would not want him to mourn for her and let them give him to another abusive caretaker.

He sniffed, and got off the ground. The young boy grabbed some supplies and made about ten peanut butter sandwiches, not knowing where he would end up.

Percy grabbed his toothbrush, shoes, hoodie, and large sunglasses, hoping it would cover his new mark.

He kissed his mother on the head, and left the apartment into the large, unforgiving city.

**Okay so the first chapter is done. It may have been short but what can I say, it's the prologue. Next chapter should be out by next weekend hopefully. This is Soap signing off.**


	2. Chapter II

**OOOOOH! I'm back with another chapter of...THE CHAMPION OF WISDOM! Remastered Edition. I felt like a part of me left today since I deleted my poor babies, my original stories. But no need to fear. I'll get back to that eventually. Anyways, lets get onto the task at hand.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Young Perseus had been on the road, how long was it? About a week now, and to say he was tired was an understatement.

He had run out of peanut butter sandwiches, and none of his large 2 liter of Gatorade was left. But that wasn't the worst part. About every two hours he would be attacked by large dogs, women with snakes in their hair, and large one eyed men.

It was scary, probably one of the scariest times of my life.

The young boy was currently walking down a sidewalk in the middle of The Bronx. He looked at his map to see that he should make it to Yonkers by nightfall. Hopefully his Uncle hadn't moved back to Virginia already.

Although he had ADHD and Dyslexia, Percy still enjoyed to read and study the world map. He had picked up the map of New York by stealing it off the newspaper stand.

All of the sudden he heard a vicious growl, and turned around to be greeted to a bloodthirsty, 200 pound hound.

Percy booked it the second he saw what was behind him. He ran through allies, made sharp turns, but that only seemed to make the situation worst.

He glanced behind to find not only a large dog, but multiple large dogs and the large one eyed men chasing after him. The young orphan ran through the city, dodging pedestrians and cars whenever he was crossing the road.

Percy made one bad move and that was when he turned into an alley only to find it a dead end. He turned around to run but two of the dogs cornered him. The boy ran to the wall looking for someway to escape, but alas he found none.

He was now cornered by not only dogs and one eyed men, but also the women with snakes in their hair.

One with blue hair said, "Get the sea spawn!"

Right as she said that, Percy heard a voice say, "Close your eyes child."

He did as he was asked, and a flash of bright light made Percy see bright red in is enclosed eyelids. He opened his eyes, and once the fogginess had subsided, he discovered that the monsters had exploded into golden dust. Behind the hills of dust revealed a woman he didn't recognise.

This woman was taller than any man, or woman Percy had ever seen. She had dark brown hair, pale white skin, and stranger eyes than the young boy's.

It was grey, and as if that wasn't strange enough, they looked like there was a raging storm inside her eyeball. She inspected the young boy and began to walk towards him, resulting in the orphan backing up into the wall in an attempt to escape.

"It's alright child. It is not my intent to cause harm to you." The woman reached out her hand to help Percy up, which he reluctantly accepted to do so.

Percy looked up to the woman and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Percy."

Her eyes got big once she saw the large scar on his face, but smiled kindly in return. "Hello Percy. My name is Athena."

The young boy found that name strange, since it was the name of a goddess. But he then realised he was named after a Greek hero.

Her stormy grey eyes still seemed to be examining him, as if trying to predict what Percy was going say, or do. It intimidated him, but her kind smile made him feel happy.

That was a strange feeling these days.

Athena grabbed Percy's hand and began to lead him out of the alleyway. "Percy, you seem like you're hungry. Do you like pizza?"

Simply the sound of one of his favorite foods made him want to drool. "That sounds nice."

The woman laughed, and began to lead the young orphan through the streets of New York.

***LINE BREAK***

Athena and Percy was currently sitting in a large booth with a pizza, 6 feet in diameter, in the middle of their table. Even though it was pretty large, Percy had ate about half the pizza, while Athena had only eaten one slice. The young boy hadn't realised how hungry he was until he took his first bite into his first slice.

Athena smiled and waited until the young boy had stopped eating, which was after about his sixth slice. She chuckled as she noticed the bulge on his stomach.

She was curious about why he looked he had been on the streets so long. It intrigued her. She knew he was a demigod, and of course she knew whose child this was. But there was something different about this one. And he played perfectly into her plan. She loved nothing more than unintended success.

But while he was on his third slice, she decided it was the right time to check the young boys memories. And what she found was horrifying.

Torcher. Torcher was the only word she could use to describe what this child had been through. Beaten by his stepfather, cut by his stepfather, torchered by his stepfather. It brought a tear down her face.

She felt responsible for this child now. If anyone touched this child she would destroy them. Then, an idea came.

As they walked out the store, Athena said, "Percy, have you heard of the Greek gods?"

"Sure, my moth-" He stopped for a moment, and choked down a sob. "Sorry. My mom used to read to me the Greek myths."

Athena smiled sadly at the child. "Well, this might be hard to believe, but I'm the goddess of wisdom."

Percy looked strangely at her. It wasn't all that surprising really. I mean, on that trip he'd seen snake headed people, giant dogs, and one eyed men. Wasn't much of a plot twist. "I believe you."

The goddess looked strangely at him for a moment, but understood why he believed her so quickly. "This next thing may surprise you more." She then whispered in his ear, "But not here."

They went into an alleyway, and teleported to her temple.

This temple is probably one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture I've ever laid my eyes on. The building itself was made of the greatest minerals found on Earth, even though it looked like a brighter color than gold. The floor in the temple was made of marble, and golden pillars supported the building, which made it look even more expensive.

The furniture made the house look even more extravagant. Imagine the type of furniture you could buy with all the money of Bill Gates and Steve Jobs combined. Well the furniture would've looked even better than that.

To explain every room in the house would make me exhausted, and trust me I've already got like five hours of story telling ahead of me. So take my word for it, the house was fucking sweet.

The two sat on Athena's Italian leather couch as the goddess prepared herself to explain this to a five year old. "Okay Percy. Do you know what a demigod is?"

The young boy was distracted with the amazing house, but snapped out of it once she asked the question. "Of course. The child of a god and mortal." Percy seemed to notice what she was implying. "Athena, are you saying I'm a demigod?" 

The goddess nodded. "Your father is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Percy sat for a few moments. Then he felt like he could break a brick in half. "He let my mother die!" After that, Percy began to sob hysterically.

The goddess rubbed his back, and gave soothing words. She wished she could explain the Ancient Laws, but now she had to make this child feel better.

"It's okay Percy. Hey, do you have any family members in New York?"

The young boy stopped crying a bit, but still had labored breathing. "My uncle *hic* lives in Yonkers *hic* but he usually moves around alot."

Athena rubbed Percy's head and said, "Well Percy, I was meaning to ask you if I could make you my champion, and adopt you as my own. I never had a child and I feel I could have that kind of relationship with you. You won't have to stay on the streets anymore."

The young boy looked perplexed but smiled and hugged the goddess as hard as he could. "Yes!"

**Alright. Done wit chapter two. Lil bit different than what happened in the old one but whatever. By the way I have a poll on my profile asking what story I should do next. I got a Perlypso one, Pertemis one, you get the jist. Make sure to check it out. This is Soap signing off.**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello my children and welcome back to another chapter of...The Champion of Wisdom Remastered! It's been a while, but what can I say, I'm a busy guy. Anyhow, we already got 118 follows, only in 2 chapters. You guys are awesome, and I can't thank you enough. Let's start. Oh and thank you, to the many people who pointed out my typo of the torture. I know that now.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

_7 Years Later_

The once small and frail Perseus was now a large and proud young man. After gaining Athena's blessing, he had grown to an astounding height 5 feet, 5 inches, and he now weighed 130 pounds. That's all with the natural growth.

Then there was his body in general.

The scars on his torso has turned a ghostly white, making his body look like tan paper with white out everywhere on it.

And for some reason, I don't remember why, the hair on the side of his head wasn't there. Of course he cut it, but it made him look like some little emo hipster. But hey, the smartest mortal in the world must have done it for a reason.

And then last but certainly not least was the eyes. His eyes made you want to hide in a corner, sit there, and think about what you did. They were the same astounding grey as Athena's, but around the pupil was a sea green circle. It was pretty skinny, but you could clearly see it due to the contrast of colors.

Oh, and one more thing. He had the ability to turn into an owl. It's really not that hard to find out Athena's favorite child, seeing that none of her children ever had the power to shapeshift. That is, until Percy came along.

He had been training hard for the past few years, and had grown a variety of skills. One of his greatest, was his skill in battle.

He had become a master in hand to hand combat, his fighting styles ranging from Tae Kwon do, and Ninjutsu. Yeah, I'm a badass ninja. You didn't know that already?

His adoptive mother, Athena, told him when he started training that he needed a weapon. Nothing in the weaponry seemed to work well for him. Except the spear.

Athena noticed this and took his spear while he was sleeping, and took it to Hephaestus's workshop.

"Hephaestus." Athena said to the working god.

He looked over and saw the goddess. "Hello Athena. Anything you need?"

She nodded and pulled out Percy's spear. "I need you to put an enchantment on this weapon, and perhaps make a few upgrades on it."

The god wiped the sweat off his deformed face, and grabbed the spear. "Sure thing. Should take a few minutes."

After about 20 minutes, the immortal blacksmith handed back the steaming hot weapon. "That right there, is a bladed spear, imbued with poison. Should never deplete."

Athena smiled and hugged Hephaestus. "Thank you brother."

About a week later, it was Percy's birthday. He had taken his birthday week off for training, resulting in him not even knowing his spear was gone. When his mother got home, she made him a cake.

When the candles were blown out, Athena gave the young boy his presents. He opened the first one and was surprised to see his spear, but it looked very different.

The golden tip was now bladed, and right below it was two spikes on the side. It also glowed slightly green, and the place where he put his hands now hand leather grips. The demigod took it out of the box and clicked the button at the bottom of the spear. It quickly retracted into a cane, with a green eyed skull on the top of it.

In the second box was a blue helmet that looked similar to the ones the soldiers of Athens wore. The face guard was able to be flipped up so he could see easier. The metal of the helmet seemed to be made of Imperial Gold. Which is pretty strange, since Athena hated the Romans and anything to do with them.

He looked up to see his adoptive mother grinning happily. He hugged her and said, "Thank you so much!"

Athena chuckled and said, "You're welcome my sunshine." She let go of him and gave him a sudden serious look. "But I didn't just do this because of your birthday."

Perseus gave her a confused look.

They sat down on their couch, as Athena explained. "A thief has taken my father's greatest weapon, the Master Bolt, and three children from Camp Half Blood are on a quest to retrieve it."

The demigod was astonished to the sudden news. "What does that mean for me? Do I get to go to the Greek demigod camp?"

"Oh heavens no. You would not be accepted, and plus...it isn't your time." She said the last part a little more silently. "But, the oracle stated to the Olympians that Medusa had escaped Tartarus and is going to encounter the three demigods."

"What does that have to do with you getting my spear upgraded?"

Athena looked at Percy, then took a deep breath. "I want you to cut off Medusa's head, and bring it to me."

The young demigod stood there, mouth ajar. "But the only person to do that is-"

"The hero Perseus. Don't you understand Percy? I've told you every night since you came into my life that you had a destined fate. I believe it starts with this task."

Percy thought for a few moments. "Well, might as well get started."

**LINE BREAK**

It had been two weeks since Athena had broke the news to Percy, and he had trained very hard.

He worked on getting used to his upgraded weapon, simulated battles with Medusa, and of course did some research on the gorgon.

Percy knew that if he wanted to look at Medusa he would need a reflection of some kind. Shields always felt clunky in his hands, so he figured a mirror would be appropriate.

After two weeks of preparation, the time had come that he leave to go on his quest.

His mother gave him a sad but proud smile. "So you're all ready to go then?"

Percy nodded. "Yes mother."

"You've gone over your plan." Athena assured.

"Yes."

"You have all your supplies."

The demigod rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"You know what you're doing."

"Mother, I'll be fine." Percy reassured.

The goddess of wisdom sighed and said, "Okay. Be careful my heart." She hugged him, and teleported him to New Jersey.

Athena sighed. "Hopefully he'll come back with that hair normal."

**LINE BREAK  
><strong>

The demigod reappeared in front of a worn down place with a sign in front of it saying, 'Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.'

Percy flipped up his faceguard and laughed loudly at the sight of this. "She doesn't even try to be subtle."

He quickly turned around to examine his surroundings. The shop was definitely in a 'very' inconspicuous location as well. It seemed to be in the middle of a forest filled with oak trees. Behind the shop also seemed to be an abandoned train rail.

Percy turned around again to see a group of people walking towards him. "Hey, you!"

He froze in his tracks as he saw a satyr, a girl, and a boy finally come within yards in of him. He racked in his brain until a genius idea popped into his head. I use the term genius lightly.

"Hello there laddies! You all are fellow demigods are ya?" He said in a very, very strong Scottish accent.

They seemed to take a step back when hearing him speak. The blonde one spoke first. "Yes, um I'm Annabeth-" she then pointed to a boy that had the same hair color as Percy. "That's Steven." Then finally, to the satyr. "And thats Grover. And you are?"

Percy thought for a millisecond for a name. He definitely didn't want to give his true identity, since he didn't want to be revealed to the Olympians. Finally, he thought of his favorite demigod.

"Oddy. Short for Odysseus. Name given by my mother Athena."

The girl seemed taken aback again by this remark but smiled a pearly smile. "You're a son of Athena?"

"Aye lass."

Percy smiled and was shocked when she gave him a hug. He froze in place but embraced her. When they parted Grover smiled at the two of them, while the brunette looked slightly jealous.

The son of Athena took a wild guess and said, "I'm guessing your a son of Poseidon."

Steven looked at him strange. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

Percy pointed his thumb behind him and said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom, stay here for a minute."

They looked like they were about to rebel, but he turned into an owl before they said anything. Everything his helmet, cane, and backpack shrunk along with him. Those enchantments were real handy.

He flew into a broken window and rested on the still ceiling fan. Percy looked down to see a women in robes with a towel wrapped around her head and sunglasses.

The demigod flew behind the beast and without a second thought turned his cane into the poisonous spear and cut off the head.

The gorgon shrieked and her head fell onto the floor. Conveniently, the glasses stayed on her face. He quickly unwrapped the towel and avoiding the snakes, wrapped her head up in it.

He put it in his backpack gently, and turned into an owl, and flew towards New York.

**LINE BREAK**

"You did it!" Athena exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Of course I did it. You do realise who your talking to, right?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and grabbed the wrapped up towel. "Follow me."

The two walked to the training room, where Percy saw a table with a strange device on it.

"Cover your eyes." Athena instructed. Percy obliged.

She unwrapped the head, took off the glasses, and grabbed the device. The goddess turned it on, and jammed it into the creature's eyes.

It made a disgusting sound, and when she told Percy he could look, she was holding a vial with green liquid in it.

"Okay, this may be a little too soon, but I need you to drink this." Athena said.

The demigod took a step back. "You want me to drink Medusa's eye juice?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and said, "It's going to be disgusting, but it will all be worth it. And plus you'll pass out straight away."

After weighing his options, he huffed and took the vial. He covered his nose and chugged it down.

I'll put this in the most subtle way possible. It tasted like giant elephant shit.

After it was down his throat, he passed out.

**That was pretty good I supposed. That battle with Medusa wasn't as epic as the original, but this was more about character development. Also seems FanFiction has been down for authors, so their not able to update their stories. So you won't be seeing this on a Saturday, but probably Monday or Sunday if were lucky. Anyways, I'll be working on a new chapter soon. Expect it next weekend by the latest. This is Soap signing off.**


End file.
